Don't get too close, or you'll burn!
by coloursofthenight
Summary: Major Liliana Wolfwood, the 'Long Arm' Alchemist, vowed to protect her country by serving a certain man. If only she could ignore way she felt about him. RoyMustangxOC, Mature for caution. Spoilers...


**Memo**

Hey there, here's a new story, like my other ones, new character put into (manga) plot of FMA. Unfortunately, this time around I've had to evict one of my favourite characters, Hawkeye, to stick my own characters in. However, Hawkeye does exist in the past of FMA, she just doesn't have a role in the present events if you understand me...well, you'll understand soon enough. I've stuck in a few new characters to support the main one, who will be introduced as we go along. It starts at the train hijack, when Mustang is first introduced.

**Chapter 1: Trains, Rebels and a Short Angry Alchemist? Sounds like a normal day at the office!**

"The hijacked train is the 04804 limited express from new optain." Major Liliana Wolfwood(1), or the 'Long Arm'(2) Alchemist, explained to the Colonel in front of her. She was a pretty girl, with strawberry blond hair fixed into a bun with two decorated chopsticks and a pair of deep black eyes. She looked slightly harassed, carrying two cups of tea in her hands and papers stuffed under her armpits. Her left arm could clearly be seen as automail, and it ran all the way up her arm. Unseen, her left leg was also made up of automail, which ran up to the thigh. "The crime was committed by east area radicals called 'The Blue Group."

"Do they have a declaration?" He asked as he opened the door to the office. The girl by Liana's side answered Mustang, holding the declaration as if it were a piece of dirt. She was Liliana's friend, comrade and automailist, 1st Lieutenant Freya Bell, she was a petit woman with big green eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Yes, it's rather colourful; would you like to read it, Colonel Mustang?" She asked, with a slight edge of humour in her voice.

"No thanks, it's just going to be insulting to us anyway" He remarked as he rushed through the door, Liliana was close behind him, followed by Freya.

"Correct..." Freya mused, "They're demanding the release of their imprisoned leader." Liliana went over to give the other cup of tea to Breda, enabling her to dump the papers under her arm on the desk.

"As usual..." Roy sighed, "So is the General really on board?"

"We're still trying to confirm that, but yes, most likely." Falman's serious expression summed up the situation perfectly.

"Well, that's going to be a problem. I had a date tonight, too."

"Have an overtime date with us once in a while." Breda joked, adding in "With crappy tea," as a whisper, hoping that Liliana wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, us poor subordinates feel so neglected by you Colonel, all we want is a quiet night in every once in a while." Liliana said, "And it's not my fault the military doesn't use decent tea." Breda flinched at the tea remark, and wondered how Liliana had such good hearing. Roy Mustang decided it would be best to ignore the two subordinates.

"One possibility is to sacrifice the general, and then the case will wrap itself up..."

"Please don't say such absurd things, Colonel." Fuery's face was one of exasperation, "Here's a list of the passengers."

"Old man Halcrow really is riding with his family?!" Havoc exclaimed, his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Good Grief...He knows how unstable it is over here, but he takes a vacation at a time like this." Roy's temper heightened, only to be replaced by a pleased smirk a moment later, "Ah, Gentlemen! It looks like we can leave earlier today than we thought. The Fullmetal Alchemist is on board."

"Fullmetal Alchemist? Ha, he'll definitely sort things out for us." Breda cheerily said,

"And I can still go on my date tonight! Mary-chan won't be disappointed after all." Roy did his trademark smirk.

"Does that mean your dumping us, Colonel?" Liliana began, "That a shame, we were hoping for a candle-lit dinner and a cuddle on the sofa." The men all recoiled at the idea of cuddling on the sofa with Roy. The man could do anything else but laugh,

"Jealous, Liliana-chan?"

"You wish!"

Mustang and all waited for the train to arrive at the station, all knowing that the probably of an Elric duo-victory was certain.

They were right...

In no time at all, the train stopped at the station and a short young boy, with a body of armour beside him, left the train with a bedraggled (and for some reason wet) bunch of rebels as a souvenir.

"Hi, Fullmetal!" Mustang's greeting seemed to spark no feeling of glee in the young boy, instead it looked as though he had just been punched. Al gave a better reaction,

"Oh, it's the Colonel. Hello."

"Why does that face look so unhappy?" Roy teased the other state alchemist, who muttered something that Liliana couldn't quite catch under his breath. "As cold as usual, and...You haven't restored yourself yet." Liliana and Freya greeted Alphonse as they watched the conversation of the two state alchemists.

"We searched books and the like, but we didn't get anything." Edward clenched his fist, "We're going to search through East City now, but we haven't found a good way of doing things yet."

"I've heard rumours; it seems you've done quite a bit here and there."

"Erk, you've got sharp ears as usual."

"It's only because you make such a show of it." A sudden noise distracted the two from their conversation.

"Arrrghh..."

"You son of a..."

It had seemed that the head of the rebels had gotten free, injuring two soldiers in the process, brandishing a knife that had been hidden in his damaged automail.

"Colonel, please stay back..." Freya unleashed her gun and prepared to shoot, Liliana did nothing knowing that Roy would probably show off his own skill. Just as predicted, Roy held out his hand, stopping her.

"This should be fine." He smirked and clicked his fingers effortlessly as the man charged toward him. There was an explosion and a fair amount of smoke. The rebel had now collapsed upon the ground, shielding himself. "I went easy on you. If you're going to resist again, I'll turn you into cinders, got it!" The rebel didn't move an inch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Roy Mustang. Rank: Colonel, and one more thing. I'm the 'Flame' Alchemist, don't forget that."

Liliana sighed and whispered under her breath...

"Typical, Roy."

(1)Yes, I did steal this surname from Nicholas D. Wolfwood of Trigun. It's a cool surname. Annoyingly, I don't have the greatest skills for choosing names :S

(2)Again, not good with the name-choosing. Makes the Furher look like he had a strange obsession with arms.


End file.
